


Heaven's Call

by Caim (wingblade)



Series: Furiae [2]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Caim
Summary: Furiae's heaven comes to her as she sleeps. It's a feeling of descent as she succumbs to slumber; she is falling, falling into her established dreamland.





	Heaven's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: heaven.

Furiae's heaven comes to her as she sleeps. It's a feeling of descent as she succumbs to slumber; she is falling, falling into her established dreamland. Unlike every destination in her awoken state, this is a pleasant fall.

When she opens her eyes in her dream, she is warm. Arms tighten around her, rocking her gently. A hand brushes away the hair at her temple, then is replaced by a soft kiss. She leans back into the touch, placing her hands over those of her brother.

Caim is the same person he is when Furiae is awake: strong, compassionate, reliable. The only difference here in this place is that Caim loves his sister the exact way she loves him.

The couple has a small cottage in the countryside in this world that provides them with adequate privacy for their daily activities. Somehow Furiae knows that, even if someone saw them or visited or _knew_ , it would be okay. This is a world where she can love and touch Caim just as much as she pleases. The word "incest" does not exist here, nor is it a sin, established by people long ago who knew nothing of her heart.

The couple has no dream-children to speak of; the knowledge Furiae possesses in the waking world seeps into her here. As the proper woman she pretends to be — as her love here is pure — her first thoughts pertaining to children are that of possible health risks. If the dream-villagers cared to inquire about the lack of offspring between the two, Furiae would fret and feign worry over the health of the children. But then her heart would return to its dark, deep selfishness: what if she died in childbirth? A life without Caim, even claimed by eternal darkness, would be no existence at all. Caim is her whole — her all; the ladder to her beating heart. Awake, she calculates each step; here, she clambers in her greed.

The deepest selfishness of all is that Furiae would never bear Caim's children because of how much attention children entail. And with Caim's arms wrapped around her in her dreams, laughing as they spin and fall into the grass, she would never risk losing this.

As Furiae opens her eyes, she smiles. Then the dread of reality begins to set in, and she is lost.

 

 

 


End file.
